Une énième version de l'indépendance
by Mim's Lullaby
Summary: Parce que comme bons nombres d'auteurs qui aiment Hetalia, j'avais envie d'écrire la scène de l'anime sur l'indépendance d'America (encore oui, je sais). Si vous avez envie de voir un autre point de vue... :B


**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby (non elle n'est pas morte, étrangement)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Hétalia ne m'appartiennent pas! (ce que cette phrase déprime =w=)

**Pairing: **Joker! A vrai dire je vous laisse le choix. Si vous voyez du USUK ok, du FrUk ok, rien ok aussi u.u

**Rating: **K/K+, je sais pas vraiment tout ce que comporte thème adultes mais je ne pense choqué personne 'w'

**Note 1: **Ceci est un UR...Ou un UA. C'est relatif vu que j'expose ma façon de voir les Nations (ce qui fait presque double personnalité m'enfin) donc j'hésite sur le terme. Enfin bref. J'dédicace ce texte aux HETAWESOMES parce que je les aime et qu'ils sont géniaux et que c'est eux qui m'ont donné envie de poster et qui avec leurs images tristes m'ont fait écrire cette chose (il y a presque un an quand même). Peut-être qu'ils passeront par là qui sait XD Bref, je sais que vous avez déjà tous lu au moins une fois un texte sur l'indépendance (ou pas) mais j'étais motivée par la scène à l'époque et j'pensais que c'était pas trop mal. Bon je ne suis pas une grande auteure alors mon écrit, c'est juste fictif, basé sur des sentiments d'une scène, j'ai pas cherché à être réaliste, enfin à chercher l'histoire et tout parce que je sais qu'Alfred a bien fait de partir à cause des taxes et tout, ou encore qu'Arthur était un tyran mais j'aime Arthur et j'ai voulu écrire sur son chagrin (de quoi vous donnez envie de lire je sais =w=). J'espère que vous aurez quand même une bonne lecture ;D Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient échappés! (l'être humain n'est pas parfait après tout!). Enjoy!

* * *

La pluie battait son plein. Pire que toutes les averses qui tombaient sur Londres.

Pire parce que celle-ci s'abattait sur un champ de bataille.

England était tombé, avait couvert son uniforme rouge de la boue dans laquelle il pataugeait, avait tué des hommes, leurs sangs s'accordant avec le vermeil de sa tenue militaire, s'était blessé, mais si peu par rapport à d'autres, avait couru, rampé, cherché, tant cherché...

Malgré la pluie qui le trempait entièrement, lui donnant plus de fil à retordre dans ses recherches puisque son uniforme se gorgeait d'eau et s'alourdissait, malgré cette eau incessante qui coulait sur son visage et rendait sa vue floue, malgré ce fluide vital qui tentait de le laver des horreurs de la guerre, la Nation anglaise n'avait jamais abandonné.

_Never._

Il se le répétait en litanie dans la tête, pour ne jamais flancher. La guerre d'indépendance de l'Amérique était en faveur de ce dernier. England n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils puissent gagner. Il les avait sûrement sous-estimés. Non.

C'était plutôt qu'il avait voulu se voiler la face jusqu'au bout, ne voulant accepter le fait que celui qu'il avait éduqué devienne un pays qui ne soit pas rattaché au sien. L'Amérique voulait l'indépendance. _Il _voulait être libre, loin de lui, autonome. _Il _n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Ce petit pays que lui et France s'étaient disputés. La joie qui l'avait pris au creux du ventre quand le petit l'avait choisi. Le bonheur de compter aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il avait apporté tout ce qu'il savait à America. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait. Jamais il n'avait eu de relation semblable avec une autre Nation auparavant. America était spécial à ses yeux. Un fils, un petit frère, un ami...Il s'était rapidement pris d'affection pour le petit et celui-ci s'était fait une énorme place dans son coeur, comme la personne sur qui il pouvait compter, qui le rendait utile. Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Il savait qu'un jour le petit le quitterait, grandirait, vivrait loin de lui...

Mais il avait gardé le secret espoir qu'il resterait avec lui. Qu'il veuille rester avec lui. Qu'il le choisisse. Encore. Parce qu'England, non, Arthur, Arthur aurait choisi inévitablement Alfred quoiqu'il arrive. Et il avait cru jusqu'au dernier moment être assez important pour Alfred. Il s'était voilé la face. Ses vrais frères n'avaient pas voulu de lui, le détestaient, pourquoi le petit l'aurait-il choisi? Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, le choisir. Pour compter sur son aide un moment. La fin d'un moment qu'Arthur n'avait pas cru venir aussi vite. America grandissait si vite. Tellement vite. Trop vite. Et la déchirure était arrivée rapidement, brusquement. Il n'avait pas voulu la voir, y prendre garde, il pensait qu'il avait le temps, encore un peu de temps...Quel idiot! Il s'était trop attaché à ce gosse qui le dépassait en taille maintenant.

America était devenu assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Et comme un parent, il avait refusé. England refusait de perdre sa colonie. Arthur refusait de perdre l'être qui lui était devenu le plus cher. Jamais personne n'avait choisi Arthur à défaut d'un autre. Il n'avait guère d'amis, sa famille le rejetait et ses ennemis étaient nombreux. Même celui qui s'était occupé de lui petit, même France, s'était détourné de lui. Il n'avait personne à qui tenir, juste son devoir de Nation à accomplir. Et il y avait cet adorable petit garçon dans les terres vastes emplis d'hautes herbes. Ce petit garçon aux si grands yeux bleus plein d'innocence et de candeur.

Arthur s'était vu revivre par les yeux d'Alfred.

Malgré ses absences et quoiqu'on en dise, il l'avait chéri. Comme il le pouvait.

England était égoïste et voulait garder pour soi cette colonie prometteuse, sans chercher à comprendre les sentiments de celle-ci. Égoïsme et possessivité de la Nation.

Mais Arthur aussi était égoïste, d'une autre manière cependant. Il voulait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il avait cru à défaut que ce serait Alfred. Il avait besoin de lui. Cruellement besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui, pour emplir ce vide dans son coeur.

C'est pourquoi ni England, ni Arthur, ni le pays, ni l'être distinct qui en était le représentant, ne pouvaient laisser America partir. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté venant d'Arthur. C'était un sentiment qui le poussait à ne pas laisser Alfred partir. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans ses ennemis. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si America devenait un pays puissant. Ils risqueraient de devoir se faire face dans une guerre. Comme aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait jamais eu le choix. America était fait pour devenir un pays.

Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en deviendrait un par cette manière.

Dieu s'amusait-il à lui enlever tout ce qui lui était cher? Une famille, France dont il avait perdu l'amitié à cause de la rancoeur de leurs deux pays et maintenant America qu'il avait élevé comme son fils, comme son frère, comme la plus importante personne à ses yeux. Il était le dindon de la farce dans cette guerre. France soutenait America et lui apportait son aide, cet abruti venait se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas et la rancoeur qu'il avait contre cet importun ne savait pas s'il fallait désigner les dirigeants de France comme coupables ou si Francis avait lui-même décidé d'intervenir avec son pays, persuadant ses dirigeants.

Etre une Nation était le plus terrible des fléaux et des fardeaux. S'ils étaient censés être des pays, pourquoi avaient-ils des sentiments? Quand le pays était trahi, les plus malheureux n'étaient pas les habitants, mais les Nations. La Nation qui ressent tout ce que ressentent les habitants de son pays en plus de ses propres sentiments. Voilà la malédiction des Nations. Une vie immortelle du moment que le pays n'ait pas rayé de la carte, avec des sentiments en perpétuel contradiction, entre la volonté du pays et de l'individu. Arthur n'avait jamais su s'y faire. Chaque événement historique avait eu son lot d'émotions. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé si ses émotions étaient fausses, encouragées par le pays? Le nombre de fois qu'il avait souhaité être juste un humain, être libre...En devenant un pays, Alfred ne serait pas libre, il s'enchaînerait. D'ailleurs qui des deux voulait être libre? Alfred ou America? America, sans aucun doute, mais était-ce aussi le souhait d'Alfred? C'est de cela qu'Arthur avait peur. Etre abandonner par America ferait moins de mal que d'être abandonner par Alfred. Pourquoi cet idiot ne comprenait-il pas ses sentiments? Se laissait-il seulement guider par America?

Arthur soupira lourdement, haletant. Le poids de ses vêtements imbibés de pluie, l'odeur de l'averse mélangée à celle de la terre, soutenue par des relents de poudre et de sang, la boue qui semblait le tirer vers le bas, comme si elle voulait l'avaler, l'enterrer, ses blessures qui cicatrisaient déjà, car il était une Nation et les Nations guérissaient vite, les coups de feu qu'il entendant à travers le bouquant de l'averse...La guerre était horrible. Quelle qu'en soit la cause.

Il reprit sa marche, sa détermination prenant le pas, guidant son corps fatigué. Il écarta les mèches blondes qui collaient à son front quand il aperçut un escadron. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Une silhouette se détachait des autres. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, combien même la pluie pouvait fausser son jugement, il le sentait. Ses pas, son instinct, l'avaient guidé vers Alfred. Que la guerre soit perdue ou non, s'il capturait la Nation du groupe adverse, il pouvait toujours gagner. C'est ainsi que les armées des pays avaient toujours procédé. Une Nation représentait son pays, sans elle, combien même rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui faire subir n'entacherait le pays, c'était courir à la perte. Une Nation loin de son pays ferait sombrer lentement mais sûrement ce dernier. Car les Nations menaient tous les événements historiques des pays. C'était ainsi.

Arthur ne l'avait pas oublié. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à avancer, arme pointée sur le groupe. S'il capturait Afred, il gagnait la bataille. Et c'était également vrai pour l'inverse. Mais il n'avait pas peur. La seule chose qui lui faisait peur était de perdre Alfred.

A cause du bruit de la pluie et de la mauvaise vue qu'elle donnait, le groupe ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quatre pas de la haute silhouette vêtue d'un uniforme bleu d'Alfred.

-Halte! Nous vous tenons en joue, n'avancez plus, Nation de l'Angleterre!

Ils l'avaient reconnu du premier coup d'oeil mais les armes pointées sur lui ne firent ni chaud, ni froid à Arthur, pourtant seul face à une dizaine de soldats. Son regard ombragé, devenu d'un vert aussi foncé que les plus sombres forêts, en fit déglutir plus d'un qui ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face à une telle personne. Malgré qu'il soit seul contre tous, ce n'était pas Arthur celui qui était intimidé. Il n'était pas n'importe qui après tout. Il était une Nation. Et ça les pauvres humains le ressentirent au plus profond de leur être.

L'effet que vous procure une rencontre avec une Nation était digne du paranormal. La Nation vous subjugue, vous fascine, vous effraie, vous domine...C'est se sentir fourmi incapable d'atteindre les étoiles qui les narguent du firmament. Combien même les humains sont plus nombreux, ils sentent en eux comme un instinct primaire qui leur assure qu'ils ne pourront jamais tirer sur la Nation qui leur fait face. **Jamais**. Ils n'étaient même pas à la hauteur de la cheville d'une Nation.

Alfred fut le seul qui ne sembla pas inquiet de sa présence. Il se retourna, avec une lenteur infinie, comme s'il avait le temps et qu'il n'était pas tenu en joue par celui qui l'avait élevé et son visage était d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Ce fut ça qui fit enfin tressaillir Arthur, bien que personne ne le remarqua, hormis peut-être Alfred.

L'arme que ce dernier pointait sur lui sans aucune hésitation et ses yeux, d'un bleu reflétant les ciels d'été mais qui aujourd'hui avait l'effet d'une lame coupante de cristal. Froid, tranchant, décidé. Rien avoir avec la lueur chaleureuse qui lui était habituellement destinée. Arthur en eut le souffle coupé et déglutit difficilement, s'empêchant de détourner le regard. Pas besoin de parler. Le regard d'Alfred avait tout dit. La Nation et l'individu étaient en phase, il n'était pas déchiré par ses sentiments, sûr de lui, au contraire de l'anglais. C'est ce qui finit de briser son coeur en miette. Quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. L'américain le lui répéta d'ailleurs: il voulait être libre, il n'était plus un enfant, ni son petit frère.

C'était donc ça? Arthur avait été utile un moment, maintenant qu'Alfred, non, qu'America était prêt, leur relation avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé? L'anglais en grimaça de douleur. Plus personne n'occuperait le vide dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit trahi, meurtrit, blessé, abandonné, impuissant, inutile, inexistant...De nouveau on ne voulait pas de lui. Ni d'England, ni d'Arthur. Il en aurait presque suffoqué si la colère, sa si fidèle compagne, n'avait pas pris le pas sur tout le reste. Colère d'England, chagrin d'Arthur. Les deux se mélangèrent en lui, donnant une explosion. Arthur porta un assaut sur Alfred. Toutes ses émotions étaient concentrées dans ce coup que l'américain tenta de parer, en vain. L'arme vola.

-Je ne l'autoriserai pas!

"JAMAIS!" crièrent à l'unisson la Nation et l'individu du plus profond de leur être.

- Cri silencieux qu'Alfred entendit pourtant comme si Arthur l'avait crié à voix haute -

Jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Le "jamais" de l'égoïsme combiné d'England et d'Arthur. Cri de la Nation en rage de s'être fait doublée, cri du coeur d'Arthur abandonné.

Voilà America était fait, à sa portée. Sa parade avait été si faible. Il le lui reprocha. Incompétent. Il haletait de son attaque, les jointures blanches de ses mains et le bout de ses doigts rouges à en serrer l'arme qu'il avait peur de lâcher, qu'il pointait sur un Alfred fier et digne. Déterminé.

Son "jamais" à lui. "Jamais je ne resterai". Le "Jamais tout ne redeviendra comme avant".

Mais ce qui fit lâcher son arme à Arthur, ce qui le fit trembler et tomber au sol, à genoux, en larmes, ce fut que justement, Alfred n'avait opposé aucune résistance contre son attaque. Comme s'il n'en avait pas envie. Gauche, maladroit, sa faible prise lui avait fait lâcher l'arme, lui avait glissé des mains. Lui qui était si fort au point de soulever un bison quand il faisait la taille d'un garçon de 5 ans.

Les yeux étonnés d'Alfred suivirent sa chute alors qu'il prononçait d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui tirer dessus, après tout.

Les larmes d'Arthur se joignirent à la pluie qui dévalait sur son visage. Il en voulut au destin, à Dieu, de les séparer, jura, jura, jura, se sentant pitoyable de se montrer ainsi devant celui qu'il avait élevé. Celui qui ne le trouvait plus "si grand". Arthur sanglota, se retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré son chagrin, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire comprendre à Alfred, l'importance qu'il avait pour lui en tant qu'être et non en tant que colonie, cette place qu'il avait prise sans s'en rendre compte, que personne n'avait jamais prise et qui allait de nouveau être vide. Encore, comme toujours...

Tête baissée, Arthur ne vit jamais l'expression déchirée d'Alfred. Il ne vit jamais à quel point il retint ses larmes, à quel point l'appel d'America le rongeait de l'intérieur, surpassait tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Arthur et non England. Il respectait Arthur, le remerciait, avait appris à le connaître et à l'adorer...Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de serrer ses poings de toutes ses forces et de se décider à partir, sans quoi, à force de regarder celui qui l'avait élevé pleurer à ses pieds, sa résolution d'être libre ne tiendrait jamais. Il le fallait, pour son pays. Arthur finirait par lui pardonner. C'était là le meilleur choix. Le meilleur...

Quand l'anglais ne vit plus les bottes d'Alfred devant lui et n'entendit plus de bruits de pas, il se décida à lever la tête vers le ciel et à lui crier son désarroi. Il laissa libre cours à tout ce qui était renfermé en lui. Chagrin, tristesse, souffrance, abandon, trahison, colère, rancune, frustration, impuissance, solitude, perte, vide, nostalgie, déjà...Tout dans ce cri déchirant. Il extériorisait.

Alfred pleura silencieusement sous la pluie sans s'arrêter de marcher, le cri résonnant dans les alentours dans lesquels il était encore. Les soldats l'accompagnant sursautèrent en entendant le cri retentir mais ne dirent mot. America laissa enfin à Alfred la liberté de pleurer la défaite de cet anglais qu'il chérissait lui aussi à sa manière. Ce jour-là il remercia la pluie qui cacha aux autres qu'il pleurait. Il devait se montrer fort. Il était leur Nation. Leur héros. Et ça ne pleurait pas devant ceux qui croyaient en lui, un héros. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que si ses larmes étaient effectivement invisibles sous la pluie, le tressautement de ses épaules, significatifs des sanglots muets, n'échappa à aucun des soldats l'accompagnant. Ceux-là même qui se mirent à plaindre ces êtres qu'on nommait Nation et dont les sentiments étaient bel et bien présents malgré leur statut. Trop présents pour être ignorer.

Mais personne ne dit rien. C'était le bon choix. Le seul choix possible...

La pluie s'arrêta doucement sur le champ de bataille, au fur et à mesure que le cri d'Arthur perdait d'intensité. Peut-être une des conséquences de sa magie. La scène que vit Francis ce jour-là serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il était loin mais l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Bien qu'il soit venu soutenir America, son coeur ressentit désagréablement de la culpabilité en voyant ce tableau. Arthur, baigné par une éclairci, serrant son arme à feu dans ses mains comme si celle-ci était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer, s'y accrochant désespérément, ses cheveux dorés qui laissaient tomber de fines gouttes cristallines qui brillaient aux rayons solaires, ses mèches cachant son regard, les gouttes d'eau dévalant toujours de son visage silencieusement alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé dans la boue, tâche vermeille, salie, trempée, blessée, meurtrie, et pourtant toujours en vie.

Ce pincement désagréable au coeur avait presque donné envie à Francis de se foutre une claque et de courir aller rejoindre l'anglais, de l'étreindre, de le réconforter, de le soutenir dans ce passage important de son existence. Mais ce que Francis voulait était contredit par la rancoeur, la colère de la France, l'adversité que possédait son pays contre celui anglais. France bâillonna ses sentiments, la défaite d'England ne faisait pas de mal à la France, ça la réjouissait au contraire, mais voir Arthur ainsi faisait du mal à Francis malgré toute l'aversion qu'il avait pour lui. Pitié? Compassion? Non, ça surpassait ça. Il eut mal comme s'il était lui aussi frappé par les sentiments, le désespoir d'Arthur. Mais l'avenir des pays passaient avant tout. Absolument tout.

Alors il se dépêcha de rejoindre America en évitant de regarder derrière lui le bonheur déchu d'Arthur.

Et quand il se retrouva face au grand gagnant, celui-ci ne semblait pas en meilleur état que le perdant malgré les soldats qui l'entouraient et criaient leur joie.

Alfred lui offrit un sourire las de victoire.

Sa mine ne trompa pas Francis. Son expression douloureuse mais résignée laissait entrevoir que la séparation n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il aimait le faire croire. Francis se souvint de sa rencontre avec le mignon petit Arthur, sauvage mais innocent, petit pays faible attaqué par les Normands. Leur séparation avait aussi été difficile, et c'était lui qui avait coupé leur relation, abandonné le petit blond, sans rien lui expliquer, obéissant à son dirigeant, s'étant dit que c'était mieux qu'il le déteste, il en souffrirait moins. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs pas raté, Arthur l'avait effectivement détesté, et pas sans souffrir. Et voilà que maintenant America, Alfred, venait de répéter la même chose. Arthur était encore une fois celui qu'on délaissait et cette séparation là l'affectait beaucoup plus. Parce que c'était la deuxième fois et parce que ça avait été lui qui élevait un adorable bambin. Celui-là même qui lui avait fait la guerre et était parti sans un regard en arrière.

Le pays passait avant tout. Avant leurs sentiments, avant leur relation avec Arthur, avant l'individu qu'ils étaient.

Sans le vouloir, Alfred et Francis furent ceux qui l'apprirent et l'ancrèrent dans la tête de l'anglais, tant et si bien qu'il lui faudra du temps avant de repenser aux Nations en tant qu'individu.

Le destin des Nations éternellement lié à l'avenir de leur pays n'a pas de place pour les sentiments.

* * *

Bref je sais qu'il y a des tournures de phrase bizarre et que je me suis trop focalisée sur Arthur, mais j'ai tendance à aller de son côté plutôt que celui des autres XD Bref x2, si vous avez lu, que vous aillez aimé ou non, j'en suis contente, si vous avez la flemme de reviewer c'est pas grave non plus, je comprends, j'voulais juste partager ce texte, c'est égoïste mais c'est fait :fuit à Narnia: Puis au moins vous avez eu quelque chose à lire pour combler votre ennui l'espace de quelques minutes XD


End file.
